


The Perfect Beginning

by Heavenseyes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 17th Century, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, New Earth, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenseyes/pseuds/Heavenseyes
Summary: One shot - Earth 24. Set in the 17th Century.Iris West and Barry Allen are finally having their twins!





	The Perfect Beginning

December 19th,1654. 

"Bartholomew, I can not do this on my own!" Iris' excruciating pain was too overwhelming to bear, her legs giving in as her knees hit the ground. She let out a scream, this time accompanied by a loud sob that echoed across their abode.

"Iris, listen to me," he begins wiping a tear from her cheek.  
"You are by far and without a single doubt the strongest woman I know. If anyone can endure this pain to bring a life into this world, it's you." Iris let his words sink in as inhalef and exhaled deeply. She was frightened and in so much pain that she thought it was physically impossible to survive it. But Barry knew she could do it, and that was enough for Iris to believe it was nothing but the truth.

She had to believe everything was going to be alright.

"I know you can do this my love, it won't be long before it's over." Barry placed a few kisses on her forhead, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and slowly onto the bed.

Iris had been in labor for hours and for the love of god they had not seen the midwife yet. They had sent for her that morning, but the storm raging outside was proving to be quite the obstacle.

"Just hold on a little longer, my love," Iris nodded as she tried to steady her breathing, silently praying that everything was going to be alright and that she would be soon holding her children safely in her arms.

His words sounded so convincing, he would have believed them himself. Yet, the truth was he was completely terrified, his heart galloping in his chest, about to implode at any minute. He couldn't bare the view of Iris' suffering which caused his whole body to ache relentlessly. Most of all, he feared for Iris' and their children's life. He'd known far too many men whose wives had lost their lives during labor and the thought hadn't stopped crossing his mind ever since they had discovered Iris was with child.

He shook his had refusing to let that thought consume him again the way it did for the past months.

A half hour was all that Iris could endure before Barry had found himself to be the one telling Iris to push. The midwife, god bless her soul, arrived just in time to assume control, Barry moved right next to Iris, the woman hurrying to grasp his hand.

It only took a few more pushes for their first child to make herself known letting out a loud scream.

"You have a beautiful daughter." The midwife announced joyfully as she cleaned her off quickly before she could return in time for Iris to give birth to her second child.

"Well, it appears that you have a little son here." The midwife spoke, delighted. Iris and Barry sighed in relief letting their long-held tears fall, happy ones of course.

"You made it, Iris," Barry whispered into her ears, their hands squeezing each others tightly, their laughters and cries not distinguishable anymore.

The midwife hurried to place the children in their arms, Iris holding her daughter as Barry held their son in his arms while they both looked at their children in disbelief. Barry sat along the edge of the bed to allow Iris to take a closer look at their son.

"They are so beautiful Barry, even more than I could have possibly imagined."

"They are perfect."

They stayed like this for a few moments until the infant's loud cry signaled they were hungry. Barry stood afar watching as the midwife instructed Iris on how to breast-feed and helped their babies latch onto her breasts. He could have sworn it was the most precious moment of his life.

When the woman left the room, Barry lay down next to her as he closely watched their babies fall asleep.

"You should rest as well," Barry  proposed, before moving a lock of hair away from his wife's face.  
"I'd really like that..." Her eyes already closing.

Subsequently, the quiteness of their room mixed with the soft whoosh of the dry leaves outside had lulled Iris to sleep, the two children safely swaddled and dormant in their oak cradles.

Barry, taking a moment to contemplate wether it'd be right for him to disturb her peace, followed soon after, his arms providing the warm embrace Iris was most definitely in need of, although unconcious at the time.

A few moments passed, in which Barry's astonishment had yet to fade after he had witnessed the birth of his beautiful children. Never, not in a million years, did he think he'd be so fortunate to see his family grow with the woman he loved the most, right before his very eyes.  
Of course, it was quite traumatic to say the least, he thought as a he wiped a drop of sweat running down his forehead and looked at his swollen right hand, remenescing the strength with which Iris had held onto it with all her might.

However, he knew he truly had no right to complain after all the agony Iris had endured bringing their children to this world. He thought his pain, in comparison, was a mere scratch.

The moment Iris' pupils allowed entry to the light once again, Barry swiftly came into her sight, an endearing smile spread across his lips, the ones in question being now fully pressed against hers.  
"You sure are a sight for sore eyes," a weak laugh resonated across the room, like music to Barry's ears.  
"Now, to what do I owe this admiration?"  
Their forheads barely brushing against each other, he broke their lips apart as his overwhelming worry resurfaced seeking space in his mind.

"Iris, my love, has your pain subsided by any chance?" His unrealistic expectation, of her pain having receded in the short time she'd been asleep, had quickly been dismissed as soon as his wife showed a grimace of pain.  
"Scarcely, but I am sure it will shortly enough." She was absolutely exhausted, to say the least. But Iris omitted that part to extinguish the fearfulness she'd suddently noticed in her husband's eyes.

Nontheless, Iris seemed to be indifferent to it, as she tilted her head to one side and then to the other, her eyes searching for what she thought had been a dream.

Barry didn't need another sign, as he sprinted across their chambers, heading towards the small babies.  
Her gaze landed on the two moving bundles of joy to whom Barry approached, picking them up carrying them to her side one at a time.

He laid down the tiny litte girl first onto the left side of Iris' chest, who carefully placed her thumb on the child's cheek, small strokes giving the little one reassurance.  
She observed her quietly for a moment, a tear streaming down her face, all the discomfort already forgotten, replaced by immense joy and endless love inside her heart. Then, as the boy joined his sister, she rubbed their backs in soothing circles, her eyes unable to blink almost afraid to miss a second of their lives.  
"These are our children, Barry."

"They are, indeed."

"They took after you," She said fondly as her daughter wrapped her fingers around Iris' thumb, the two parents's heart melting instantly like chocolate over a hot stove.

Nothing made her happier than to see the striking resemblance their children beared to Barry. The boy's eyes were identical to his, deep, dark brown, already glowing with affection and delight. Her daughter's were practically the same, but he could have argued that they were just a shade lighter. Their golden skin was one of the few traits they inhereted from both Iris and Barry.

"Have we decided a name yet?" Iris' raised eyebrow did not go unnoticed to Barry.

They'd been debating it for weeks. They had chosen two female names and two male names, covering all the different possibilities, whether they were going to have boys or girls. Nevertheless, Barry had quite a distate for one of each.

"We are not naming our children Henriette and Christopher, are we?" Barry's pleading gaze was enough for Iris to nod in agreement.  
"Without a doubt."

Her words were enough for them to speak in unison and say, "Well, welcome to the world Dawn and Donovan Allen." Barry gently wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, resting his fingers atop of hers which still layed flat on her daughter's back.

They spent a few moments in silence, which seemed to be happening quite often, absorbing every detail of Dawn and Donovan's tiny frame.

Barry gazed at Iris before he spoke.

"Iris,"

"Yes,"

"They may have my looks, but I sure know they'll have their mother's heart."  
A passionate kiss, one that even princesses in fairytales would dream of, was shared between them, their fingers now entwined, their lips becoming one.

"Thank you for these two miracles," he murmured.

"Thank you for giving me more than my heart could ever desire." Said Iris.

This, they thought, was just the perfect beginning of the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for reading this! I've been thinking of writing a westallen fanfiction for a while (also because the hiatus is killing me) so I thought I'd give it a shot and I hope you guys liked it! I'd love it if you could let me know what you think, so feel free to leave a review!


End file.
